The present invention relates to model vehicles and more particularly to electrically powered model vehicles.
Generally, electrically powered model vehicles are either powered from batteries or from by means of a pick-up arrangement. In the case of battery-powered vehicles, the vehicle has a limited running life before the battery must be recharged or replaced. In the case of vehicles having a pick-up arrangement, the vehicle generally runs on a track and is constrained to a predetermined path dictated by the coupling of the pick-up on the vehicle with conductor rails on the track.
I have now devised a system in which a model vehicle draws its power via a pick-up arrangement but is not constrained to follow any predetermined path over its running surface.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a running surface for a model vehicle, comprising a substrate having an array of contact pins projecting upwardly from it, the tops of the contact pins forming a first electrode and the side surfaces of the contact pins forming a second electrode.
Also, in accordance with the present invention, there is provided a model vehicle which comprises wheels for engaging the above-defined running surface, electrically powered drive means for driving the wheels, and a pick-up arrangement which comprises a first pick-up for making contact with the tops of the contact pins of the above-defined running surface, and a second pick-up for making contact with the side surfaces of said contact pins.
It will be appreciated that, in use, the two poles of an electrical power supply are connected to the respective electrodes of the running surface. An electric circuit is completed from the tops of the contact pins to the first pick-up of the vehicle, then through the drive means of the vehicle to its second pick-up, and then to the sides of the contact pins.
Preferably the first pick-up on the vehicle comprises a generally flat plate. Preferably the first pick-up is provided with means for urging it resiliently into contact with the tops of the contact pins of the running surface.
Preferably the second pick-up of the vehicle comprises at least one elongate probe projecting downwardly to a level below the bottom edges of the wheels. Preferably there are four such probes, adjacent the respective wheels of the vehicle.
Preferably the substrate of the running surface is flexible, so that the running surface may be formed into a terrain of desired profile.
Preferably the contact pins of the running surface are cylindrical in form, the cylindrical circumferential surface of each pin forming its said second electrode. Preferably a projecting top portion of the contact pin forms its said first electrode.
Preferably the model vehicle is provided with a remote control system for controlling its drive means. Preferably the remote control system also controls the steering of the vehicle.